This invention primarily relates to a cover, or encasement, assembly for use with an inboard-outboard watercraft propulsion system. More particularly, the invention provides an improved outer surface for an upper region of an encasing arrangement for the outboard unit of such an inboard-outboard propulsion system.
In order to support the outboard propulsion unit of an inboard-outboard motor, it has been known to employ a bracket unit which is mounted intermediate of the inboard portion of the arrangement and the outboard unit. Typically, such a bracket unit includes a gimbal housing, gimbal ring and swivel bracket. By way of such an arrangement, the outboard propulsion unit may be tilted up and down about a generally horizontal tilt axis and, further, may be swung to the left and right about a generally vertical steering axis.
The outboard propulsion unit generally comprises a number of component parts which must be assembled, and the entire assembly then mounted to the vessel, prior to its use. Of particular interest with respect to the present invention are two major components of such an outboard propulsion unit; namely, the transmission system and the encasement arrangement, and of course, the subparts which make up these components. Although the known transmissions and casings vary somewhat, in order to put together an outboard propulsion arrangement, several typical steps are required. Such steps generally include:
(1) securing the bracket unit proximate the transom of the watercraft;
(2) assembling the various shafts, gears, clutch components, etc. of the transmission system within upper and lower encasement subparts, and subsequently fastening these upper and lower casings together in order to organize them into a unitary arrangement;
(3) securing a plurality of generally horizontally disposed, rearwardly projecting, mounting studs in the swivel bracket;
(4) aligning mounting holes provided within the upper casing subpart of the assembled propulsion unit encasement with the mounting studs on the swivel bracket, so that the mounting studs may pass therethrough, and bringing the forwardmost region of the propulsion unit against the rearwardmost region of the swivel bracket;
(5) initially fastening the assembled propulsion unit against the swivel bracket by lightly screwing fastening nuts onto the mounting studs; and,
(6) securely tightening the fastening nuts on the mounting studs by way of a suitable fastening tool (e.g., box wrench), which tool is inserted from a direction rearwardly of the propulsion unit.
Of course certain variations in the assembly steps will be necessitated by the particular choice of components employed; for example, full nut and bolt units may be employed in place of the mounting studs--thereby eliminating the need for step no. 3, set forth above. In such a case, the nut and bolt units would be initially mated at step no. 5 and then fully tightened at step no. 6. However, the above described steps are useful as a generalization of what has traditionally been required in order to assemble a usual arrangement prior to use.
For ease of access in carrying out step no. 6, or its equivalent, it has been the practice to provide a space in the region behind each of the mounting studs or bolts. Such a space has been required to facilitate the insertion or extraction of a nut, a bolt or a fastening tool (depending upon the particular arrangement).
Such an arrangement, and the consequent assembly procedures, have proven to be generally satisfactory in providing a securely mounted outboard unit, of an inboard-outboard motor, proximate the transom of an associated watercraft; nevertheless, certain problems are unfortunately created by the arrangement. For example, the provision of the space behind each mounting stud or bolt, required for installation or removal of a nut, bolt or fastening tool (discussed above), has necessitated arrangements wherein an upper region of the encasement's upper casing portion has an uneven outer surface, or wherein the surface is very narrow. Consequently, the design appearance has been structurally and aesthetically limited or impaired. Structures utilizing an uneven encasement portion also pose problems for aquatic sports or activities which require a tow line to pull a person or object along with the watercraft, such as water skiing. Specifically, the tow line may get caught or snagged upon any region of the encasement's outer surface having any unevenness or irregularity in its surface.
It is, therefore, a principal object of the present invention to provide an improved cover, or encasement, for use with a watercraft propulsion system; and particularly, for an inboard-outboard type propulsion arrangement.
It is also an object of this invention to provide an encasement for an outboard propulsion unit which has a relatively smooth outer surface.
It is still a further object of the invention to provide an encasement assembly which is not unduly limited, or impaired, with regard to its design dimensions.
It is yet a further object of the invention to provide an encasement for an outboard propulsion unit which is suitable for use in connection with activities which employ a line which is towed behind the watercraft.